Tres días
by Konota-chan
Summary: AU. Tres días. Solo tengo tres días para lograr gustarte, pero aunque dure por poco tiempo, seré tu mejor amor. ¡Te lo prometo! AlíXLila/Volpina. Marinette/LadybugXAdrien/Chat Noir.
_**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.**_

 _ **Si no te agrada alguno de los personajes o la pareja, te invito a cerrar la página y visitar otro Fic de MLB.**_

 _ **Quiero recordar a la gente que esto es un AU o un Alternative Universe de la serie, lo que tenga que ver con el personaje de Volpina será modificado para el fanfic, gracias.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Día 0**_

— ¡Es un príncipe tan bondadoso! ¡Quisiera conocerlo! — Los chillidos de Rose llamaron la atención de Lila de inmediato.

—Estas muy emocionada por él, Rose. —Juleka y Rose continuaron su plática al caminar a clases, observadas a distancia por la superheroína.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? — Una chillona voz le preguntó escondida en que su castaño y largo cabello prestando atención nula al timbre de la primera clase.

—Un príncipe... Quisiera ver como es, Cerri.

—Tal vez podremos verlo más tarde antes del patrullaje.

—¡Lila! —Marinette quien venía corriendo haló a la Italiana por la cancha directo al salón de clases.

La morena casi no le dio tiempo al Kwami zorro para esconderse nuevamente en los cabellos de su portadora, ahora ambas adolescentes subían por las escaleras de su institución para poder llegar a una hora decente antes que la maestra Bustier comenzara con las actividades que tenían planeadas para el día de hoy.

—¡Marinette! ¡Un poco más despacio!

—¡Llegaremos tarde!

El gran azote que dieron ambas cuando al fin llegaron al salón no pasó desapercibido por nadie en el aula, todos ya estaban en sus asientos organizados inclusive Alya quien miraba a Marinette con cara de desagrado mientras señalaba que a su lado se encontraba Sabrina.

—Gracias por finalmente unírsenos, Marinette y Lila.

—Lo sentimos. — La clase entera dio una pequeña risilla por la vergonzosa escena de ambas.

—Muy bien, hoy decidimos rotar los asientos ya que hemos tenido algunos problemas con el desarrollo académico de la clase. Eso las incluye a ambas, procedan a ir a los asientos libres en la parte de atrás.

Lila fue primero por las escaleras observando las nuevas ubicaciones de sus compañeros: Kim ahora estaba sentado al lado de Rose, Juleka compartía escritorio con Myléne, Alix junto a Nino, Ivan seguía sentándose solo, Nathaniel al lado de Max y finalmente, Chloé junto Adrien. Oh vaya. Esto sí que no le iba a gustar a Marinette.

Lo siguiente que vio Lila fue el suelo de la clase y unas cuentas risas de varios (Especialmente de Alix y Kim). En su espalda se encontraba Marinette, sobándose la nariz y dándole una mirada asesina a la rubia que se encontraba con su gran amor Adrien.

—¡Señorita Bourgeois! — La dirigente de su aula colocó los brazos en jarras. — Lo que está haciendo es algo inaceptable.

—¡¿De qué habla?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Ellas se han caído sola! — La hija del alcalde exageraba al hablar usando gestos con los brazos hablando de lo indignada que estaba por tal acusación.

Entre tanto grito en plena mañana, el asunto fue aplazado para empezar de una vez por todas con las actividades preparadas para hoy. Lila pasó una mirada al asiento de ambos rubios y se alegró al ver como Adrien regañaba a Chloé dando furtivas miradas en dirección a Marinette quien tenía la cabeza apoyada encima del escritorio preguntándose por su mala suerte.

 **(O.O)**

Más tarde ese día, Lila bajaba con lentitud las escaleras del colegio observando todo a su alrededor. El lugar se encontraba ya casi desierto, Marinette había salido disparada apenas tocó el último timbre de la jornada dejándola sola a Alya y ella. Su relación con la periodista amateur no era excelente, mejor dicho era regular, por lo tanto había preferido quedarse hablando con Cerri escondida en el baño.

Ya fuera de la escuela, en los edificios estaban colgadas pancartas con un rostro sonriente algo familiar y al lado citaba: « _Colecta de juguetes realizada por el príncipe Alí del reino Kowar._ _»_

Príncipe…príncipe…¡Oh sí! Esta mañana había escuchado algo parecido de Rose.

La verdad, no estaba tan mal.

Era un joven atractivo, su pelo rizado arreglado, su acaramelada piel similar a la suya y sus ojos verdes que la invitaban a observarlos por un buen rato. Se vestía elegante dándole el toque final a su linda y sincera sonrisa.

—Es muy lindo, ¿verdad? — La risilla de Cerri provocó que la castaña tosiera en incomodidad. Era solo un chico lindo, nada más.

—Sí, nada más que eso.

—Muy bondadoso, parece ser.

—Sí, eso parece. —Dando por finalizada su charla, la joven se apresuró y corrió en dirección a su hogar.

 **(O.O)**

—Lila, ya es hora de encontrarse con Ladybug y Chat Noir. —Cerri voló por el cuarto de la fémina italiana quien no dejaba de husmear en una revista de modas.

—Oh, sí. Casi se me pasa por alto. — De un brinco, se puso de pie y fue a la azotea del complejo de apartamentos que a esta hora de la noche se encontraba sin ningún inquilino. —¡Cerri, transfórmame!

Por los tejados de París, a paso ágil se encontraba una de las superheroinas enmascaradas rumbo a la Torre Eiffel maravillada por las hermosas calles de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la base de la torre, fue de a saltos hasta la punta donde sus compañeros superhéroes la esperaban observando a la ciudad del amor. El único varón de su grupo la saludó animadamente con un breve abrazo por los hombros y su compañera, con quien no se llevaba particularmente mal, agitó su mano como bienvenida.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos todos es hora del patrullaje. —Ladybug dio una mirada fugaz a las calles iluminadas de París. —Chat Noir, tu irás hacia el norte. Volpina, rumbo al sur; yo estaré recorriendo las secciones disponibles, cualquier emergencia llamen enseguida. — Al momento los tres héroes asintieron, dirigiéndose a la parte que les correspondía en la ciudad.

Volpina iba de techo en techo nuevamente, pero esta vez con más calma observando atentamente por si alguien necesitase algún tipo de ayuda, sea de akuma o un crimen normal que no era muy frecuentado en la ciudad. El viento fresco y nocturno le daba directo en el rostro moviendo su largo cabello castaño relajándola enseguida. En su mente pasaron los recuerdos que tenía cuando vino recientemente a esta ciudad de intercambio, hace aproximadamente tres meses. Al principio, su interés romántico se posó el modelo rubio de su clase; atractivo, hijo de un diseñador de modas reconocido, amable, el plato perfecto en bandeja de plata. Aunque nunca fue posible, apenas se acercó una rubia con un maquillaje (que en su opinión) desentonaba bastante con su tono de bronceado artificial le gruñó e intentó amenazarla. Eso no se fue un obstáculo real para acercársele, era muy lindo y educado, pero se dio cuenta que no había lugar para ella pues se notaba a leguas que el joven modelo solo estaba interesada en su compañera de equipo que desempeñaba como una líder. No se arrepentía realmente, puesto que gracias a ese evento conoció a Marinette espiándolos detrás de tachos de basura y arbustos. Al principio le dio gracia y en su cerebro rápidamente conectó los hechos para dar al final que ella estaba enamorada de Adrien. Bourgeois no le sumaba ningún problema pero sí que le era irritante tenerla chillando por alguien que se notaba no sentía lo mismo por ella ni con un deseo o el aire de La Rosa de Guadalupe pero pensó que si la joven diseñadora estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a eso y más por él, le dejaría el paso libre. Gran decisión, Marinette es una de sus mejores amigas y la puerta para ser más unida con sus ya no tan nuevos compañeros de clases. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que ella, siendo dueñas de muchos hobbies, le aburría un poco no tener la esperanza o la sensación agradable de estar enamorada o pensar recurrentemente en alguien, preguntarse cómo estará y fantasear de muchas cosas que harían juntos como pareja. Pero ella no tenía a nadie a quien poner en ese espacio en blanco que se supone estaría junto a ella. Le era algo un poco desmotivador, pues se supone que a su edad era uno de los temas más nombrados que tendrían que rondar en su cabeza.

—¡Ah! — Un grito masculino le trajo de vuelta a su realidad. Ahora, debajo suyo se encontraba una chico familiar, con un tono acaramelado en la piel y ojos claros resaltando excelente en su estilizado rostro.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Se encuentra bien? — Volpina enseguida se levantó y ayudó al muchacho que había derribado. Al fin había caído en cuenta que estaba en una terraza perteneciente a un enorme hotel que no reconocía ni de lejos que sería el de Chloé. Esté era uno más lujoso y apartado.

—Sí, estoy bien, señorita…—Volpina ya se imaginaba lo que iba decir cuando su acompañante terminó de examinarla de arriba abajo y sus ojos demostraron un brillo que anteriormente no tenía. —¡Señorita superheroína!

—Ah…hola. — La pseudo zorro le saludó con la mano con una mueca y risa nerviosa.

—Oh, lo siento por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Alí, vengo de cierta forma de visita. — Aunque ella ya lo sabía y no se había presentado como tal, tenía en cuenta que era el príncipe que se quedaba un par de días, pero no imaginaba que vendría esta noche. Alí le dio el saludo tradicional que tenía la marca Chat Noir por todos lados: un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Volpina, soy una de las defensoras de París. —Se dio un aire interesante así misma colocando su mano debajo de su mentón.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ha de ser fabuloso salvar la ciudad! — A la heroína le recordaba a un niño.

—Sí, de hecho lo es bastante. Pero supongo que no está nada mal ser un príncipe, ¿cierto?

—Ah, ¿Cómo sabes que soy un príncipe?

—Bueno, hay pancartas colgadas por toda la ciudad con tu rostro y tus obras así que…— Parecía que le acababan de dar una bofetada.

—Tienes razón, soy algo despistado. —Rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida de su pregunta.

—Un poco, principito. ¿Qué hacías afuera?

—Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y quería ver un rato el paisaje, he pasado todo muy ajetreado. ¿Usted que hacía a estas horas?

—Pues, le explicaré algo mi señor…— Hizo una reverencia que en ambos provocó una carcajada —Los héroes a estas horas vamos a patrullar la ciudad; a verificar que todo esté donde debe estar.

Oh, maldita sea.

—¡El patrullaje! —Mandó la fachada de heroína seria a la basura para entrar en pánico: Se desvió por completo de su patrullaje. Y por si fuera lo peor, su flauta empezaba a vibrar por llamadas entrantes de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—¿Señorita Volpina…? —El príncipe se acercaba tímidamente en plena crisis de nervios que sufría Lila. Tragó saliva, esforzándose por disimular lo mejor que pudo y mantener su imagen.

—Ah…si, bueno, tú me entenderás, tengo que irme. — Casi tropieza con el mismo balcón al salir de manera apurada de la mirada confusa del muchacho así que agregó en pleno salto: —¡París me necesita!

Volpina se fue veloz de allí. Saltaba y ya podía ver la inmensa Torre Eiffel para que ella pudiera escalarla. Tomó su flauta y en la punta aparecía una llamada entrante de Ladybug, atendió enseguida:

— _¡Volpina! ¿Qué hacías? ¡Hay un akuma!_

—¡¿Ahora?! — Ladybug se la veía angustiada, tanto que la cámara junto con ella se tambaleaban. No demoró en ver de dónde provenía, muchos tejados atrás se presentaba una explosión rompiendo la pacífica quietud de la noche. Oh no. Venía del hotel del príncipe Alí.

—Voy para allá.

Lila daba la carrera de vuelta directo a Alí. Casi tropieza con algunas tejas que antes no había puesto atención por los techos, lo crucial era llegar al lugar donde solicitaban sus compañeros.

Los gritos de los ciudadanos inundaron sus oídos alertándola y llenándola de preocupación a medida que avanzaba. Pudo descifrar, después de una rápida inspección, que el akuma estaba en el techo de todo el edificio batallando contra el inicial dúo de héroes.

Volpina apareció a las espaldas de la persona akumatizada, bloqueándola completamente dándole ventajas a Chat Noir para apresurarse hacia el objeto que suponían encerraba al akuma usando el cataclismo. Un breve forcejeo fue suficiente para propinarle a la heroína anaranjada un golpe directo en las costillas sacándole el aire por unos segundos y aflojando su agarre. Casi al momento, el único varón en el grupo cayó sobre ella.

La habilidad destacable de este akuma era absorber las habilidades; tanto de civiles (como acciones) y para su desgracia igual de los héroes. Bajó en picada del edificio usando la mano que contenía el poder de la destrucción como su soporte causando un caos casi innecesario en la ciudad.

Ladybug no demoró en ir tras ella haciendo uso de su yoyo, dejando casi a su suerte a sus dos compañeros.

—Chat Noir, tu anda con ella, yo daré una mirada por si alguien necesita ayuda.

Cuando ya el chico gatuno abandonó la escena, Lila se apresuró en inspeccionar los edificios a ver si se encontraba algún herido que la requiriera, especialmente el príncipe que se supone se hospedaba aquí. A pesar de las prisas, registró las habitaciones convenciéndose que a lo mejor ya no había nadie dentro.

—Ah…ayuda…— Fue como una especie de alarma en su interior. Corrió a los escombros de una pared para encontrarse al príncipe Alí y un sentimiento ambiguo.

—Vaya, al parecer quien me necesitaba eres tú. —Dio un quejido al final, pero lo levantó y se aseguró de que no tuviera rasguños mayores que los que había sufrido su fino traje negro.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento le pareció la más tierna que había visto.

El momento fue interrumpido por una nueva explosión fuera de las destrozadas paredes del condominio.

—¡Ven por aquí! — Ambos jóvenes fueron corriendo escaleras abajo saltando y escurriéndose por algunas partes destrozadas luchando por su libertad.

—¡Esta vez le falló, My lady!

—¡Oh, cállate!

La disputa de ambos héroes de rojo y negro fue cortada por el golpe de la villana protagonista de hoy. Chat miró con nerviosismo a su anillo que solo le quedaban tres garras disponibles. El akuma se encontraba en la faja de la mujer a las cuales les era inalcanzable.

Había pasado a arrojarles rayos a diestra y siniestra con tal de deshacerse del trio de héroes y arrebatar los Miraculous para la persona que le había hecho el favor de volverla poderosa comparada a la media.

Para Lila no había sido lo más inteligente traerse al príncipe con ella en una situación tan riesgosa por un impulso. Ahora ideaba un plan de sacarlo sano y salvo del edificio sin que le cayera el muerto, literalmente.

—¡Cuidado!

Volpina no alcanzó a reaccionar en el momento que uno de esos destructores rayos iba directo hacia ambos. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era lanzarse encima del chico y protegerlo de los posibles daños que se hiciera. Mas esto no ocurrió cuando, en un arranque de valentía, Alí tomó una de las cubre comida de plata bloqueando el rayo provocando que se desviara a un lateral del gran salón. Lila vio todo como si una escena de película se tratase.

Ladybug lo vio como una oportunidad para arrancar la faja y terminar el trabajo sin necesidad de usar el Lucky Charm o el Gimmick*.

—¡Te libero del mal!

 _¡Miraculous Ladybug!_

—Adiós, pequeña mariposa.

—¡Bien hecho! —La catarina y el gato chocaron los puños como de costumbre. Se dirigieron hacia la zorra y chocaron las palmas los tres juntos.

—Aunque también se lo debemos a alguien más. — Chat Noir se acercó al príncipe que se había mantenido maravillado por los poderes asombrosos y brillantes que le enseñó Ladybug.

—Deberías considerar ser un cuarto de nosotros. —Ladybug se unió al jugueteo de Chat Noir, soltó una risita que pronto fue acompañada por la de Volpina y Alí.

Adrien colocó una de las cubre comida de plata sobre la cabeza del príncipe y agregó: —Te conseguí un traje heroico. —Fueron unos segundos de sonrisas hasta que otro pitido alertó a Chat Noir siendo su aviso para escapar en ese instante.

—Bueno… yo también me retiro…— Ladybug dio una reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa pícara que delataba todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Bien… ¿Todo en su lugar? —El moreno dio una sonrisa brillante.

—Todo en su lugar.

—En ese caso, me debo ir.

—Adios, señorita Volpina.

Fueron unos largos "Adiós" "Mantente a salvo" "Disfruta de tu noche" y cosas similares que para ambos les beneficiaban en una lenta despedida. Cuando por fin Volpina se decidió a treparse en el asfalto de la ventana, dio una última mirada a su valiente príncipe.

—Antes de que se vaya tenía curiosidad, ¿Quisiera reunirse conmigo mañana? Ya sabe, como un almuerzo o salir a comprar algo. Ya sabe, quisiera que alguien me mostrara algún buen sitio de la ciudad, está bien si se encuentra ocupada con sus asuntos de héroes pero... —

—Me encantaría.

Compartieron una última sonrisa antes de que se hundiera en la negrura de la noche.

 **(O.O)**

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué esperabas? Solo viene de visita, incluso son más días de lo acostumbrado.

—Sí, pero…¡Tres días son demasiado poco!

—Oh... ¿Acaso querías pasar más tiempo con él, Lila? — El kwami zorro disfrutaba hasta en lo profundo de su ser exasperar a su portadora.

—Bueno…¡Ah! ¡No me molestes! — Lila se echó sobre la mullida cama, rodó intentando distraerse y nuevamente volvió a la posición mirando directo al pecho. Su antebrazo descansaba en su frente intentando funcionar como visera para proteger sus ojos de la iluminada situación.

—No está nada mal… Tres días, ¿Eh? —Lo pensó unos momentos de reflexión antes de continuar. —Conseguiré gustarte en tres días. ¡Ya lo veras! —Toda la pereza y el desánimo se desvaneció para energizar por completo el cuerpo de Lila. —Y empezaré por ese almuerzo.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Gimmick*: Se supone es el súperpoder de Volpina. Al igual que el Lucky Charm y el Cataclismo solo se puede usar una vez, una ilusión por batalla.**_

 _ **Este fanfic constará de pocos capítulos centrada en AlíXLila/Volpina. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Fanfic dedicado a Pamela Hime.**_


End file.
